Elyas VonArcum
Basic Info Name: Elyas Jacques VonArcum Aliases: Eli VonArcher; Ice Eyes; Project Doomsday Likes: Sunsets; Listening to the Ocean; Stargazing; Weapons Dislikes: Ignorant people; Unnecessary things; Failure; Organized Religion Fav Food: Chocolate Pudding Personality Elyas has a dark and brooding personality and he tends to drive people away, not only with his sarcastic and cynical comments, but with his icy blue eyes. The only things that break his icy exterior are sunsets, certain special people, and chocolate pudding. "I no longer question what my purpose in life is...It is to exist and I will without difficulty. It does not matter who or what gets in my way, I will exist to preserve the lives of those who matter." - Elyas VonArcum PAST HISTORY Elyas has undergone several violent events in his past besides his frequented wardrobe changes. Childhood Problems When Elyas was a kid, he was already being targeted by outside forces for his bizarre potential. He had been developing psychokinesis at an alarming rate and it was drawing the attentions of not only GUN but Eggman as well. One day, while walking home a rockslide nearly killed Elyas and his friends, The Red Bandanas (See Affiliations), when Elyas stopped the large boulder in mid air, his body glowing with a faint blue aura and a stray black striped "tendril" began to glow slightly. Elyas instinctively threw the rock away and, having exerted an alarming amount of energy in a brief time, passed out. Later on in his life, Elyas's father Roderic VonArcum was asked by Dr. Eggman (not in person) to surrender his land to the development of Eggmanland promising him an easy life working in administration in the park. Roderic, being sensible, refused Eggman's offer and proceeded to slam the door in the hologram's face. Eventually, Eggman's forces advanced on the VonArcum's home village and began to burn the whole of it to the ground. Roderic led a group of resistance against the Eggman forces, but he could not bring himself to fight his last opponent: Elyas. Eggman had later gone to ask Elyas if he would like to work at an amusement park and the young hedgehog accepted and proceeded to be brainwashed by Eggman into one of the Generals that would later attack the island he lived on. Armed with an Egg Lance, this unstoppable force struck down his own father as EggPawns killed his mother. Before Eggman's robots could attack Elyas's two younger sisters, he was able to break free of the mind control due to a lucky charm his father had kept and the brainwashed Elyas had taken as a sort of trophy. This item was the 1000 Moons Pendant (See GUN) which broke through the mind control, allowing Elyas to escape the island invasion and bring his two sisters, Emilia and Jacquelyn to safety on the mainland. Mainland Mishaps After escaping the Eggman Invasion of his home, Elyas was forced to live on the streets of Station Square for a while and eventually his sisters were seized by the government, namely GUN, to shelter them and give them a chance of hope. The twins ended up in an orphanage. Elyas eventually found work as a smuggler, bringing "questionable" items into and out of Station Square. One of his partners, another hedgehog using the alias of Valkyrie, eventually gave the entire cell of smugglers up to GUN and all of them were arrested. After a year in solitary confinement, Elyas was released when GUN started it's short lived rehabilitation program. Elyas and the cell of smugglers were "assigned" to aquire artifacts from within Eggman occupied areas without being noticed and if they were, to "get rid of" any witnesses. Working for GUN After a year of working for GUN and getting artifacts for them, Elyas stumbled on the two missions that would change his life forever: an escort and one final item retrieval farther inwards than ever before. Elyas was ordered along with former smuggler codenamed "Sentinel" to escort the GUN Commander to a conference of some sort. Afterwords Elyas was sent, guided by "Savant", to acquire an artifact entitled "The Sceptre of the Derrokenshagi" from an ancient temple that hadn't been disturbed in over a thousand years. Elyas found the item with ease however, once he picked it up, his life was changed forever. The Curse of Derrokun As soon as Elyas picked up the Sceptre, the entrapped soul of the Wraithlord known as Derrokun was transferred into Elyas's body, essentially cursing him. Derrokun symbolizes a person's indecisiveness in the fact that he appears stitched together and made of leather. His dark eyes seem to stare directly into a person's soul. Being a demonic entity, Derrokun preyed on people with identity issues. However, after a while Elyas was able to control some of Derrokun's powers and the pair have gained a mutual understanding of each other accepting the fact that they may be stuck together forever. The Downfall of Eggman When Eggman went down (Elyas mainly lives in the 25+ Years Later Story Arc) at the hands of Knuckles, everyone thought things would be better for everyone. Elyas's life ended. Without a war, there was no need for him in the eyes of GUN and he was dumped back on the streets of Station Square. It didn't matter that he had actually served in combat for a while against Eggman, he was still in poverty in the slums. It took the rise of Shadow, (yeah, that future for a while) to give Elyas an opportunity. Under Shadow, Elyas worked in the Dark Presence for a time until things were reset, though Elyas still remembered working for the Dark Presence due to the Curse of Derrokun. After the timeline was reverted, Elyas sought out King Sonic to see if he could be employed as a sort of bodyguard but he could not reach the King. Becoming a Mercinary and Xerigg Eventually, Elyas employed himself as a mercinary, seeking out jobs wherever he could. At one point, an unnamed client asked him to go to a temple to assassinate a troublesome individual, and Elyas ended up encountering the mysterious character, Xerigg. Like Derrokun, Xerigg was a Wraithlord though Xerigg was not imprisoned like Derrokun. Xerigg symbolised utter torment and eerily resembles Mephiles though appears to be made entirely out of crystals. Xerigg's main power is to make his victims relive their worst nightmares in vivid detail eventually teaching Elyas a toned down version of this skill. Reawakening Psychokinesis After all of his troubles, Elyas one day met up with an old aquaintance of his from back when he led the Red Bandanas. After a few weeks, they were able to reunite most of the Red Bandanas, though under a new name: the ShadowBane Team. As if by fate, on the first day, another rockslide almost killed Elyas and several of the other members though Elyas stopped and threw the boulders with psychokinesis. Breaking Time One day during a strange attack, one of Elyas's close friends, Kylee, was mortally wounded and would certainly die. Elyas, unable to accept more loss, uses a Dark Corridor to go to the location of the Hands of Time and confonted Father Time and eventually ended up breaking the Hands of Time, essentially freezing time for a few hours until Elyas could heal Kylee. Elyas also became indebted to Father Time for his abuse and damage of the Hands of Time, Elyas still has not repaid this debt. Therapist and Rapist For the past few months, Elyas has been posing as Eli VonArcher, an esteemed therapist. He had originally been trying to earn money by listening to people's rambles but never expected to have his younger sister Jackie as a client. During one of their sessions (seeing as they haven't seen each other in such a long time, she doesn't recognize him) she revealed that while she was living in the orphanage before her grandparents had claimed her she had been sexually assaulted by one of the orphanage's employees named Richard "Dick" Durwood and that this had happened more than once, this driving her to help children. Elyas overcome with rage, and almost revealing himself, later left and hunted down Durwood. When he found Durwood, he tortured the man for three straight days eventually dismembering (ripping his limbs off) the monster and setting him on fire. Whenever Jackie spoke of her brother (to her brother) she never said anything positive, which hurt Elyas deeply that there was nothing good to him in her eyes. Elyas still has not seen Emilia, Jackie's twin sister. Current Troubles Elyas is still fighting the legal system to win custody of his sisters but his grandparents, being obscenely religious and regarding him as demonic (due to Derrokun), are fighting him ever step of the way. Also, a character known as Drake Lucifer Khane has been harassing Jackie much to Elyas's frustration seeing, legally, he cannot take any real action against this. Also, there is some dysfunction in the ShadowBane Team as people are beginning to question Elyas's sanity with Derrokun eating away at his mind. Derrokun frequently calling his consciousness to another plane known as 'Separate Consciousness' to "chat" even though Derrokun can astro-project himself has not helped these accusations at all. NEW! Involvement in the Sonic Franchise Sonic 1 to...Sonic Adventure (Yes, I know that's a LONG time-span) Elyas didn't do anything really, it wasn't until the appearance of Chaos that he actually was needed... Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX (Director's Cut) When GUN eventually found out about the legend of Chaos (yep, it took that long...) they sent Elyas and a few other agents to "acquire" the Master Emerald from Knuckles without failure. Unfortunately, someone in the recovery team (Sentinel, will get his own little page eventually...) delayed the arrival of the team on time. Eventually, they reached the alter and found only the remains of the Master Emerald and a defeated Knuckles as Eggman left with Chaos. Elyas and his team were then assigned to pursue Chaos until Sonic fought him when they were reassigned to investigate Eggman's reasons for awakening Chaos and the mysterious hedgehog resembling Sonic, though Elyas couldn't see that much resemblance in the stills they had of the target (Shadow, duh). Following several leads and a few useless ones, Elyas and Co. found themselves aboard the Space Colony ARK and got lost for quite a while. Sentinel redeemed himself for his earlier blunder by noticing (from space) that something was abnormal on the surface, and when the team returned to Earth/Mobius, they were greeted in Station Square by massive amounts of panic...and water. Perfect Chaos emerged from the side of a skyscraper and was engaged immediately by the Egg Carrier. This befuddled the team as Chaos was supposed to obey Eggman, wasn't he? Soon afterwords, Super Sonic appeared and vanquished Perfect Chaos. It was then that Elyas remembered something that he had been told by an Enigma earlier in the year, "Watch out for that Sonic the Hedgehog...He may seem cocky and annoying, but when duty calls, he can weild enormous power. Regardless, observe him for me and see what you think about his...legendary Super Form." Elyas noted Super Sonic's raw and seemingly insurmountable power as he battled the menacing Perfect Chaos, but he also observed that Super Sonic seemed 'fueled' by rings.. The research Elyas took of Sonic didn't have any sway when GUN fired the entire team for not apprehending either Chaos or Shadow and they didn't get even a single Chaos Emerald. Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (Which is a port of SA2 for the GameCube w/ some tweaks) TBA Shadow the Hedgehog TBA Sonic the Hedgehog (2006/AKA NexGen or Next Gen) Elyas eventually decided to try to move away from all of the conflict around Station Square and Westopolis (etc...) and found himself in the peaceful Soleanna, just in time for the preparations of the Festival of the Sun. Elyas found work around the Castle Town area helping people with everyday problems and helped in the preparations of the Festival even going as far as to deliver the Princess's royal jewels to her from the Jewler in Castle Town. But it was not to last, while he was admiring his handiwork from atop one of the buildings during the Festival of the Sun, he noticed something wasn't quite right in the skies. He lept down to the street level and tried to work his way to the light vessel on which the Princess rode, he had been temporarily charged with ensuring security along with the Soleanna Guard (which, as we know, are useless) so he was all-the-more motivated to alert Elise. Unfortunately, he got caught in the crowds as Eggman's first strike hit. Luckily, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared on the scene and whisked the Princess away. Elyas then left as he had failed in his mission and been 1Up'd by Sonic yet again. He vowed that he would one day find something that he could do that Sonic could not out do him in. Before he actually left Soleanna, he did help in the rebuilding of the city and overall defense of it (though this was hard as half of the city was on the waterfront and therefore vulnerable). As he finally prepared to leave Soleanna, he heard Eggman's address to Elise from the Egg Carrier and he rushed to the palace to see what he could do but Elise had already left. In pursuit, Elyas followed and eventually found himself getting lost in the old Castle that had been abandoned after the failed Solaris Project. He wandered around until he was eventually claimed by a bizarre white light. He then found himself in a horridly distorted version of the center of Castle Town, as he could see the Alter of Fire used in the Festival of the Sun. He wandered around in the blackness of this distorted world and soon found several eerie dark holes that tried to suck him in. It seemed that Derrokun reacted to this place within Elyas, as he was being subjected to more pain then normal from the Wraithlord. At one point, it became so bad that Elyas actually collapsed and awoke in a truly empty world. He saw Sonic and Elise in the distance and heard the blue hedgehog say something about the "true Solaris" and a warm white light consumed them. Then Elyas witnessed a flashback from Elise's childhood along with her and Sonic from the beginning of the Solaris Project. As Elise and Sonic talked over whether or not it was right to blow out the flame, Elyas knew what was right at heart: It doesn't matter if anyone else remembers. If you are meant to be, nothing, not even time itself can stop that. It was a theory Elyas had come to know from Derrokun and Xerigg called 'Residual Memory', that even if time is rewritten even past memories, even if dormant, can still exist and occassionally be brought to the surface. However, Elyas never voiced this and just stayed off in the background and let the pair decide for themselves wheter or not they would let there emotions get ahold of them. As Elise blew out the flame, Sonic glanced downward and Elyas raised his gaze from the floor to look directly at Elise. As the scene faded for the trio, Elyas began to walk towards the center of the room where Elise and Sonic stood. Before he could reach them, or even be noticed, the flame was entirely extinguished and everything faded into darkness. The only memory Elyas kept was waking up from a much needed nap on the cruise ship he took to Soleanna, he decided to get off and spend a year-long vacation there anyway and seems to be enjoying it...(barring a fanfic..!) Abilities Through Elyas's many trials and tribulations, he has acquired a number of special abilities (generic hegehog abilities and generic chaos powers not included) that will be listed below. Psychokinesis/Telekinesis Elyas can manipulate various objects and weak minded individuals with his mind. Even though Silver seems to have mastered this, Elyas has a more improvisional view of it and has found interesting ways to implement psychokinesis. Dark Corridor Elyas can channel some of Derrokun's dark energies and is ale to open temporary portals that Elyas - and others - can use to go almost anywhere. These work similar to Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII's Corridors of Darkness. Chaos Shield/Sphere Elyas can generate a (sometimes spiked!) sphere of chaos energy around himself that he can occasionally use to cross various hazards (i.e lava lakes, quicksand, et cetera). This works similarly to the ability used when Sonic and Elise combine their power in StH (2006) though it can last for a while longer. Curse Lightning Similar to a Sith's Force Lightning, only more damaging, less controlable, and purple. Also, Elyas can only use this in his DerroElyas form. It can be used not only in combat but it can also short-circuit/restart/power various electronic devices. Curse Leap Using some of Derrokun's power, Elyas can thrust himself upwards, even against strong winds and, if underwater (for whatever reason) against torrential currents. Nightmare Projection Through his training with Xerigg the Tormentor, Elyas has gained the ability to make his foes relive their nightmares in vivid detail. Trust me, this is a twisted thing to experience... Shadow Mesh Taught to Elyas by a mysterious cloaked enigma, in shadowed areas, Elyas can "meld" himself into the shadows to hide and even find hidden items! Forms Generic Elyas The form we all know and loathe. Elyas is the same irritable, unattentive, sarcastic, cynical and cold hedgehog as almost always. DerroElyas When Elyas and Derrokun are in perfect sync, Elyas's irises turn to an amber colour, his fingers and ears get a bit pointy, and he glows slightly with a purple aura. He can jump much higher, run at insane speeds, and can punch through 4 inch thick steel without flinching. DerroElyas can also use Dark Corridors and other powers much faster and more efficiently. He also can sprout bat-like wings to fly. Super Elyas Yes, even Elyas has a super form. He also has various Chaos Level forms which vary in appearance and power depending on which Chaos Emeralds he has. Super Elyas is your generic gold fur, red iris, glowing aura and floating thing that you've come to expect, however Super Elyas tends not to fly but run at a speed that cannot seem to be calculated by modern technology. Rumored Form There are rumors of an additional form of Elyas known as "Elyas the Destroyer" or "Armageddon Elyas" but neither form has been confirmed. Stats Height: Elyas is about two marks (?) taller than Sonic who, according to the Mobius Encyclopaedia is 70 marks tall making Elyas 72 marks tall. Weight: Undefined Medical Conditions: Elyas has two predominant medical conditions - An allergy to most cheeses; a condition known as DerroStigma, a painful condition brought on by the Curse of Derrokun. Mental Conditions: Elyas's mental stability has been questioned due to Derrokun's frequented influences and Xerigg's brutal mental torment, also Elyas's traumatic history with his parents and grandparents. ShadowBane Team The ShadowBane Team consists mainly of the members of the original organization known as the Red Bandanas (bold). This is also the name used in Elyas's SH esque adventures, these members are in italics. Underlines are just to make the names stand out. Elyas VonArcum - SPEED type, though Elyas can jump rather high and has adequate physical prowess. Since he was a kid he's had the ability to use psychokinesis and has been targeted in the past by Eggman and GUN for these qualities. Elyas first met Krow when he was a mercinary when the two worked on the same job. They found out later that they had actually known each other since they were kids, though Krow had changed his name in the interim. Krow Honshoku - POWER type, which is surprising for a hedgehog. Seeing as he was never a good runner and he had a problem with heights, Power seemed the best fit for Zeke. After being inable to do anything during the invasion when he went to the mainland, in an attempt to recreate himself, he changed his name from Zeke Emanuell Herouko to Krow Honshoku. Zero (Metal Sonic) - FLY type, Zero hails from another dimension. In Zero's home dimension people's genders are the inverse of what they are in the normal world. Being the equivalent of Metal Sonic, Zero has most of his ablities and a few different ones. Zero came to this dimension to escape her destiny at the hands of Sonia (that dimension's Sonic) and to find a new life. She met Elyas in GUN prison for indecent exposure (she hadn't been clothed yet) as Elyas had been arrested for his work as a smuggler. Eventually they met again when Elyas formed the ShadowBane Team and helped him fight off several foes in the past. Black Minx - A skunk that Elyas met when he worked as a smuggler who seemed to have a multitude of connections around Mobius. Minx also has the skills of a great hacker and was the first person to question Elyas's mental stability, raising questions of distrust around her. Krow believes that she is trying to one day overthrow Elyas and take over the ShadowBane Team. Erik the Echidna - One of Elyas's old friends and one of the first members of the Red Bandanas. It was Erik's idea for Elyas to revive the Red Bandanas as Team ShadowBane. Erik can also be credited with the initial name of the Red Bandanas, seeing as though he was the first one to actually own a red bandana at the time. Before rejoining the new ShadowBane Team, Erik worked for a private defense company, setting up security networks for some pretty important people. 'Lee Anne the Rabbi't - Another of the original Red Bandanas. Lee Anne once had a major crush on Elyas when they were kids ever since he saved her from the rockslide. After the Eggman Invasi on, Lee Anne sought out employment on the mainland wherever she could...Where can an attractive girl get work in a big city when she doesn't have any local family and is desparate? That's right: a stripper. She was a stripper for three years until she was finally able to escape the business again thanks to Elyas. He had been tailing someone (Durwood, actually) and Lee Anne had recognized him almost immediately. She tried to follow him but couldn't in the heels she was wearing. It then hit her that this was not where she was meant to be, it was as close to Elyas as possible. A few days later she saw Erik who got her into the ShadowBane Team. Romace Girls who like him Lee Anne the Rabbit Karyn Sky Areanna StClair Riley StClair Lacey the Hedgebat Stacy Versam Andrea Zarouse Jasmine "Jazz" (Rose) the Hedgehog Morrigan Iroppoi Fey Izumi Savant Valkyrie Lee Estaire Brianna Estaire Marie Estaire Zizi the Hedgehog Selene Estaire Seren The House of Ozan (The VonArcum Clan...) By age ~Azon VonArcum~ Azon VonArcum was originally a dark being from within the tormented soul of a traveller from a distant land...this being, Ozan, eventually (there'll be an Ozan/Azon page...eventually) became an evil dictator, ruling over a large portion of the planet...According to history, Noza defeated Ozan and he disappeared...However, Elyas really goes back in time to this point to actually relocate Ozan, curse him to harshly limit his powers, and magically seal him on an island with maybe 7 other people on it..Because in reality, Ozan is Noza's distorted doppleganger, and if he killed Ozan, he'd essentially kill himself... Ozan was also given the new name, by Elyas, of Azon...thereby starting his own family line. Weird, huh? Indents are children and marriage...(M) The Court of Ozan Noza Particulis Elizabeth Particulis (see Elizabeth Jameson below) The Court Of Azon Esteban VonArcum - the first of the loooong line of the VonArcum Clan. Not much is publicly known about Esteban VonArcum, as he lived just prior to the Middle Ages and records were poorly kept...In truth, Esteban was created synthetically by Azon as a sort of clone, as none of the women on the island Elyas (known to Azon and much of the family as the "Banisher" as the name "Elyas" is never given to him Azon/Ozan) were free (they were all either married, against any thing like that (IE Nuns), or lesbians (pre-medival lesbians, yes...). Esteban has to be one of the best synthetic clones ever made in history, especially pre-history. : Henrietta Andrews (M) - Not much is known about Henrietta except that Esteban killed her husband in a duel and they had one son, Ferdinand. :: Ferdinand VonArcum - The first of Elyas's medeval ancestors and the formalizer of the VonArcum Clan. Ferdinand was knighted by the Acorns (yay! cannon reference!) for his services, the honor has "distilled" overtime, but Elyas has reawakened it through delving into his past... ::: Elizabeth Jameson (M) - Speculated by some of the Clan's historians to really be Elizabeth Particulis in disguise, bu these are mere speculations (FACT). In truth, Elizabeth believed that her brother would never be able to carry on the family line and decided to find someone who could, it turns out it was her brother's doppleganger's clone's son, her dopplegrandson (?). Elizabeth secretly obtained an Elixir of Life after Elyas hinted to magic when he meddled in the past with Ozan. She is still alive and teaches Enchanting at Azimuth Private Academy, Noza teaches Alchemy. :::: Alphonse S VonArcum - Probably the most traumatically created member of the Clan, born from (technically) his grandmother and father...(MINDF'CKER!) Alphonse coped by harassing villages and capturing and abusing the enslaved he captured. He actually met his wife that way...She killed him with a meat cleaver... ::::: Alexandria Arcania (M) - As a young woman, she was captured and forced into slavery when her future spouse, Alphonse S VonArcum, and his 'knights' raided her peaceful village for some 'relaxation' and 'scores'. Eventually, she developed a slight Stockholm Syndrome for her captor, marrying him and bearing several children. Later, she came out of it when her first born, Roderick, led a revolt against his father, escaping out into the modern world. Alexandria brutally killed Alphonse with a meat cleaver when he tried to rape her for a "new heir". (I provide some badass women don't I?). :::::: Roderick J VonArcum - Elyas's heroic father who rebelled against his tyrannical father and led an underground resistance movement against the Shadow Legion (awaiting update) in Mogela City. Unfortunately, Roderick was killed saving his family from the Legion, which also led to the death of Selena... ::::::: Selena B Aldred (M) - Elyas, Jackie, and Emilia's beloved mother, the only parent either of the twins knew, and a very loving woman all around. She died providing the means for Elyas to take his young sisters to safety at the hands of the Shadow Legion. She is described by Elyas as "..by far the kindest creature my eyes had ever seen...so sweet..She loved everyone and everything...A really wonderful person." :::::::: Elyas Jaques VonArcum - everyone's favorite hedgehog/human/vampire/Dreadvyre (depends on the story and recent-ness of it) Jackass~! He's always moody, cold, sarcastic, cynical, unattentive, somewhat lazy, always tired...yep...he's a teenage boy alright. :::::::: Jacquelyn Alice VonArcum - One of the two VonArcum Twins and Elyas's younger sister. She hates Elyas for leaving her to sit in an orphanage for years, and then letting their cruel grandparents have custody of her..She does not know that her therapist, Eli VonArcher is actually Elyas. :::::::: Emilia Janice VonArcum - the other of the Ying Yang VonArcum Twins, according to the other Freshmen of Azimuth Private Academy. They got the combined nickname because the twins are the exact opposites of each other. Emilia doesn't really care all that much about Elyas saying, "How could I have an opinion of someone I know nothing about, 'cept that he's my brother and his name's Elyas." Also, unlik most VonArcums, Emilia has white/silver hair... :::::: James S VonArcum - Elyas's uncle...underdeveloped character :::::: Anabell S VonArcum - Elyas's aunt...underdeveloped character :::::: Christophe H VonArcum - Elyas's uncle...underdeveloped character :::::: Essence T VonArcum - Elyas's other aunt and the youngest of her siblings. Like her niece Emilia, and unlike the other VonArcums, she has white/silver hair...otherwise underdeveloped... Interactions with Other Characters Nexus A while back, Elyas and one of his acquaintances decided to surprise Nexus for his birthday. It actually worked rather well. There's not much else official between Elyas and Nexus. Nexus was created by Dragon-Nexus on deviantART Shady the Hedgehog Also a while back, Elyas was supposed to be a sparring partner with Shady but Elyas had to keep moving around to avoid GUN. Other dA Characters Pending. Sonic the Hedgehog Elyas has tangled with Sonic in the past, usually over Chaos Emeralds. Actually, their first encounter was one neither remembers cleary: the Eggman Invasion of Elyas's home. One of Elyas's targets while under mind control was Sonic but Elyas could not catch up with Sonic because of all of the armour he wore. Later on, they have become rivals over many things other than Chaos Emeralds. Trivia Elyas came from humble beginnings as a modified Sonic recolor with gray fur, black markings, green baggy pants, black and green shoes, and weird lightning powers... (Need to update ALL of the above stuff...) Elyas's pyschokenesis is mainly seen currently only through the stripes on his shoes...The tendril bit was removed from his design, but kept for his doppelganger Sayle Sayle hails from the same dimension as Zero, so Sayle's a she... Jackie and Emilia, Elyas's sisters, look NOTHING alike, and Jackie hates him, Emilia doesn't care...though neither of them really met him... Dawn's design was actually perfected first, though she was created over a year later... Elyas's name is actually newer than expected...His past names were: Shade, Zane; Elias; Elyas; Elyas(2); Elyas VonArcum; Elyas James VonArcum; Elyas Jacques VonArcum; (full final) Sir Elyas Jacques VonArcum of the House of Ozan, the Court of Azon... Derrokun has been made obsolete with a plot update, he's now a separate character and an archnemesis of Elyas, he's been replaced by a warped mutation of Elyas's subconscious called 'X' by the Syndicate's experiments on him (replacing the Derrokun Curse)... Elyas's attitude and outlook on the world seem surprisingly similar to Voodoo the Hedgehog The gist of Elyas's story is being worked on IRL as the Elyas Advent Project, Voodoo the Hedgehog and Venus the Hedgehog will make some cameo appearances... Lacey was somewhat thrown together...Because everyone has some sort of hybrid critter anymore... Category:Hedgehogs